


Inside Beast

by ArseneLievremont



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel, LUNA SEA, MUCC, Visual Kei - Fandom, X JAPAN, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Bottom Kai (the GazettE), Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Omega Verse, Top Miyavi, Top Uruha (the GazettE)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArseneLievremont/pseuds/ArseneLievremont
Summary: Reita is a trouble kid, you could say so. But being kicked out of school twice a year? Can't blame the teachers. He has finally found a place he belongs to and accepts his true self, a half-ghoul, a boarding school for hybrids like him. But the chaos won't end that easy, especially when he accidentally involved in destroying the headmaster's statue and got laid with the second cutest boy at school. Yeah... That's definitely his fault.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai (the GazettE)/Miyavi | Ishihara Takamasa, Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 5





	1. In The Middle of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helianeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianeli/gifts).



> Beta reader: kashmirdelilah

Reita’s POV

I was about to be kicked out of school… again. 

Am I a troubled kid? Well… kinda, you could say so. But hey, I’m a freaking teenager, and teenager means problem, so do not judge me damn you. I’m just a happy kid who wants to stay away from problems, why the hell things always went harsh for me?!

Quick rundown: When I was 12, I played around with the cannonball outside a local museum, it was an exhibit, and you know… I slipped my hand and didn’t expect it to fly that far. No one got hurt, luckily, but the school bus didn’t make it in one piece. I got expelled right away. The other time when I was 14, there was an accident with the school bus, again, I sort of unintentionally pushed it to the lake and the driver took an unplanned swim… And the time before that - well, you got the idea. So I promised myself to behave and stayed away from any kind of trouble.

Oh boy, I was wrong. 

“So Mr. Suzuki… You’re telling me that you “accidentally” knocked out your friend and destroyed the goal in a football play?”

“Um...Yes?”

“You’re not supposed to answer this question by another question.”

“But-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. You are expelled, Mr.Suzuki.’’

Yeah… That’s the story. Thank God my parents finally realized that leaving their child at human’s school is the lamest decision they had ever made in their life. Well, it did take 16 years of sweat and tears though. So recently, they had decided to send me to a new high school, far, far away, where no one knows what I did and the mess I caused. I determined that this time I won't get into trouble, I truly meant it. Also, it's a hybrid school, what could possibly go wrong? Right? 

\------------------------

Mom was making blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her sign of saying: Everything is possible. Even waffles can be blue, little miracles like that. 

I gathered up my stuff, but then I stopped in the doorway. Mum was calling after me.

"Akira, don't mess anything up this time honey. This is the third school you've attended this year."

Reluctantly nodded, I told her goodbye and jogged down the stairs to where my dad's car parked. He was waiting for me. 

I wouldn't be seeing home for a long, long time. As I stepped outside, I glanced at the brownstone building across the street. Just for a second, I saw a dark shape in the morning sunlight - a shadow that belongs to no one. Then it rippled and vanished. Maybe that's the new neighbor, a shapeshifter?

Dad and I hadn't talked to each other for months and there's a weird awkwardness clouded around us. Although I had so many things to ask him about the ghoul's instinct, I was too nervous to break the ice. Dad seemed to be concerned too, but he didn't say a word. Wish that Mom were here. She talks more when she's nervous. She will keep on rambling about every random stuff that comes to her mind. After a long, stressful silence, Dad was the one who gave up first.

"Akira, I have something to tell you."

"...I'm listening." I replied

"Your mom is super nervous."

I'm kind of confused.

"Nervous about my ability to blend in?" Hell, I'm nervous as well, especially with those magnanimous histories. And also, a half-ghoul? Man, I should be on the IUCN Red List by now. Because of that, I had to wear a mask 24/7. Everyone thought I was a weirdo, but damn: The mask stopped me from biting anyone I've seen on the road, so yeah, my friends- Actually my classmates are scared of me as hell. I spent most of my time alone, except for one guy, Uruha. He was my first and only friend in elementary school. But then he had transferred to another school a few years later and we lost contact since then.

Dad pulled me back from those childhood memories.

"Hey, you hear me? Hello? Are you there Akira?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, debatable."

Dad rolled his eyes and grunted:

"Your mum is freaking out because… uh… how can I put this? Ugh…"  
I raised an eyebrow, Dad is not the kind of person who beats around the bush like this, unless the topic is truly awkward. 

"Your mother was afraid that she would have an early… grandchild."

I choked. Hard. 

"What the hell is wrong with-"

"I know what you're thinking but stop looking at me with that judging eyes!"

How the hell could I stop if the statement was so unusual?!

"Okay okay, I know it's weird but that because of our instinctive nature! At this age ghouls usually do things we regret okay?! Like when I was your age, your mum and I usually make-"

"Ew! Stop. I don't want to know when and why you and mum made out." I shouted.

"We are a rebellious species! And when I said "rebellious" I really mean it! Me and your mum used to sneak out of school and use this car to-"

"Ew! What the hell? TMI! Stop making the situation worse Dad!"

He let out a low chuckle, then there's silence again. Two hours of road trip and snow were pounding outside. I wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside.

VKEI looks old. I was expecting it to be luxurious and flashy, but it looked like a fortress with that evil-knight-castle vibe. VKEI was all grey, dark stone with towers, slit windows and also a big set of steel doors. Oh yeah, it rocks.

"Are you sure this is a school?" 

"At least the map said so." Dad said with a shrug.

The car slowly stopped near the school gate. I quickly unbuckled the seat belt while Dad prepared the papers for the first day. Great.

"Here we are!"

I was about to step outside and faced the cruel reality but all of the sudden, Dad locked the car and said with a sharp tone:

"One more thing Akira, get a hold of your strength, even though ghouls are nothing compared to dragon's strength but it's still equally dangerous."

I nodded. 

"Roger that."

"And remember to also get a hold of a sexual life son."

"Stop that please, you're making me embarrassed." I laughed out loud, shook my head while opening the car's door.

As soon as I walked outside, the wind blew straight through my coat like ice daggers. I shuddered and exhaled loudly. It's so damn cold out here! I shoved my hands into the coat pockets.

Hope that I wouldn't do anything stupid on the first day. If I do, I'm gonna burrow deep into the snow and freeze to death, like seriously. 

"Hey! Wait here. I'll be right back. Then I will take you to the principal's office." Dad waved his hand through the car's window, trying to find a slot in the parking area. I nodded in response. 

I had a quick glance at the big-ass clock on top of the main tower: 7 AM. Quite early huh? I ducked my head to avoid any curious stares towards my mask, steadily following the other students. Maybe I should wander around for a bit.

The school yard is freaking huge! A statue, or sculpture, of a man stood right in the middle of the field. I walked towards the statue and stared at it in curiosity, a name was attached on the statute: MORRIE. The headmaster? Is this what they call narcissism? Gosh… I gently wiped the snow from my shoulders and went on.

"Hey, look out!" A strange voice shouted to me, I jerked my head to its direction. 

And before I realized anything, a loud "crack" noise got my attention. The statue fell to the ground and shattered in pieces. My head felt hot like it's burning what the hell?

Every student around stared at me with their mouth dropped. What have I done again?!

"Holy shit he's bleeding-" A male student gasped loudly.

"Did he just break the principal's statue?" I did what?!

Marvelous. Did I just break a record in "times to mess things up"? 

I'm hella dead.


	2. UNCERTAIN SENSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader: kashmirdelilah

Updated on the first day at school - a total nightmare! Just a few minutes ago, I could proudly exclaim that: I couldn't imagine anything out of control. But then seeing the scraps from the statue, I realized - life can always get worse.

My immediate reaction to the situation - I'm screwed! Imagined Mum, alive and kicking with that fluffy vibe around her, until she heard the news that I was expelled in like... 3 hours? Nope, I'm done. 

Why was everything so heavy and blurry? I shook my head to regain the vision, but the pain got worse. I gently touched my head where it hurt the most. Blood started to run into my eyes and covered my hand. I winced in pain… I was bleeding and knelt to the ground before I knew it. Where the hell were the school counselors? They should have arrived here by now, especially with the students yelling this loud. 

“Damn, your head is bleeding and you don’t even blink. I’ve to recruit you to the sports club!” A strange man (with a remarkable red flaming hair) was standing right next to me with his arms crossing over his chest, eyes piercing down on me. 

He turned to look around, then gave a low whistle:

“Man… If Toshi saw this, he would be so mad. Hey, classes had started uh… 3 minutes ago. Get your asses to class, now.” 

While the red-haired man was shoo-ing other students away from the area, a male student ran towards me, hands holding the first-aid kit. He looked way more concerned about my injuries than I did. The pain was still there but the wounds had closed already, well duh, ghouls’ ability. I rolled my shoulder and stood up. Suddenly, the male student shouted:

“Stop right there!” I froze in mid-air, looked at him, bewildered.

The guy stood a few stepped away from me, he gasped:

“Do not move! The wounds will get worse!”

Oh... 

“I’m a-” 

“I told you not to move!” The chibi guy tensed up and interrupted my words. I shut my mouth immediately. Well, the guy’s small, but his scream was sure as hell not small at all. He took some steps up and then I finally had a better view of him. Blonde hair. His cheeks were rounded and chubby, big nose with a curved shape that looked fit to his face. His facial features weren’t so beautiful, but on the whole, he looked cute to be honest. Then I noticed his pointy ears, this guy is a half-elf! 

“A freaking statue had just fallen to your head! Are you an idiot? Standing still like that? You’re gonna bleed to death! Sit down so that I can treat your wounds!” He started to open the first-aid kit and pulled out the bandages. Once again I obediently sat down. 

“Pff- No need to worry, this guy is a half-ghoul. The wounds have healed already for sure.” The red-haired man shrugged and flapped his hand. I raised an eyebrow, who was this weird, odd-looking guy?

The chibi eyed me suspiciously. Or curiosity? I seriously don’t know. But then he ducked his head, avoiding my look.

“Oh… And my apology, I’m hide, a school’s counselor. You can come back to class now shrimp, I will handle it from here.” He said while rocking back and forth, but a hand motioned like shooing the chibi away.

Well, you have a questionable sense of fashion for a teacher Mr. hide… I turned to the little guy and gave him a reassuring smile, he nodded, gathered everything and disappeared through the long hall.

“Anyway… Straight ahead, turn right. That’s the principal's office” hide clapped his hands “I’m gonna get outta here before Toshi finds out and chop me into pieces and even Yoshiki can do nothing about it.”

“Indeed.” A low and sharp voice surprised us all. Especially hide, he nearly jumped when hearing it. We jerked our head to the source of the voice. A black-haired, short man was standing several feet away, looking obviously pissed off.

“Would you mind waiting for a few minutes boy?” The black-haired man, who I guessed was Toshi, turned to me and asked. hide from behind him shook his head repeatedly and looked at me pleading.

I nodded.

“Sure, why not?"  
.

After 10 minutes of yelling and violence, the schoolyard was still a mess and turned out Toshi was my new vice-principal. 

He rubbed his temple while and sighed:

“Let me get this straight… When you guys were supposed to be here half an hour ago, Sugizo was eating with Heath, Yoshiki just wandered around his muse, Hyde. And you, you said you’re the only one to be here on time and settled everything.”

hide nodded, made that poor doe eyes and acted as if he had suffered from a wrongful conviction. 

“And you actually hoped I would believe that?” 

“... At least the first two sentences?” hide said and immediately received an angry glare from Toshi. I felt a bit sorry for Mr. hide as well. He had to stand there, looked like a schoolboy himself, shuffling his feet and mumbled something about “oshiki” and “brotherhood”.

What took Dad for so long? Parking a car was that difficult? Just as I thought so, a hand patted on my shoulder. 

“What happened? And is that blood on your face?” I turned around and realized that was Dad. He looked confused, but his grin said a different thing. I huffed loudly:

“You had parked a car for 30 minutes?” 

“Hey hey.” He raised both of his hands to justify “I’m not dawdling! I just happened to meet your principal there and we had a small chat.”

“Sorry for the messes. I’m Toshi, the school vice-principal. I assumed that you’re this student’s father?” Regained the professional image, Toshi tidied up his shirt and turned to us with a gentle smile. 

Dad chuckled and replied:

“Yes, yes I am. I’m Suzuki and this is my son Akira. Please take care of him.” They shook hands and exchanged some words. Then we followed them to the principal’s room. Wait… I thought Toshi was the vice-principal? Well…not my thing to judge! 

Their talk was boring as hell, so I turned my attention to the hall instead. We’re now in the “Metal” tower, the house I’m gonna attend to. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapons display: Duo swords, antique axes, riffles - Is that a canon? I mean, I know the “Metal” house is focusing on the Physical ability. But the decorations seemed to be overkill, literally.

Dad chuckles got my attention.

“Of course. I heard that you had met the principal already?” Toshi said.

“Yeah! I just met him at the car park with a long hair guy!”

“Thank you, we will take Mr. Akira Suzuki to class and dormitory. You can leave him with us- Nope, don’t think about escaping that easy.” Toshi’s still remaining his smile, but his right hand grabbed hide’s collar firmly. hide groaned and rolled his eyes. 

Dad nodded, he flashed me a glance and said:

"Good luck boy. Imma head home. Your high school life starts here. Need a hug?"

"Nope, I'm good." No! I’m not good at all! A freaking statue just fell on your son’s head and you’re not gonna ask anything about it? 

“Oh and don’t worry, Mr. Toshi had explained the situation to me.” Dad winked “You’re famous now.” What? What famous? 

I gave Dad a small nod and he left.

“Please wait here, I have called a student from your house to give you a tour. And Mr. Suzuki, the statue collapsed is not your fault, don’t think about it too much. We will handle it.” Toshi calmly said, then he turned to grab the phone and called someone. 

I sat there silently. 

“Damn you Yoshiki! You were supposed to get rid of that statue a week ago! Now a student got hurt!” Whoa whoa… Hold up. Yoshiki the headmaster?

“Calm down Toshi.” hide said

Toshi angrily smashed the phone, he was prostrated and sat down on the sofa, sighed. hide approached him gradually, then lean against Toshi’s thigh

“On a scale from zero to ten. How bad do you want to kill me right now?” hide asked with a smirk

Toshi thought for a moment, then replied:

“I’m hovering somewhere in the high thirties.”

“I have a solution to the statue thing.”

“Thank goodness, I’m listening.”

“It involves fire.”

“Absolutely not.” hide pouted at that statement. 

I was trying so hard to keep the straight face. Don’t laugh Reita. Do. Not. Laugh. Just then, a male student peaked his head into the room.

“Yoooo… I’m here to receive the new student.” Receive? Ouch…

I turned to the door, a blue-haired weirdo was standing there, grinned widely. He reminded me of hide for sure. 

“You pulled me all the way here just for this?” The person from behind the blue-haired was clearly annoyed about the situation. His voice was croaky and…dead? I poke my head out to have a better view at the tag-along-guy and gasped in shock.

“Uruha/Reita?!”


End file.
